Crowded Minds
by Lady Lay
Summary: Le rationnel n'est pas une solution à tout. Et lorsque Arthur perd pieds suite à un événement marquant, tout lui échappe. Y compris ses capacités logistiques. Saura t-il démêler le vrai du faux ?


Rating : K

Pairings : Arthur / Ariadne

Disclaimer : Je n'ai bien entendu rien inventé, on connait tous la racine de cette histoire : Merci Christopher Nolan ;).

Résumé: Le rationnel n'est pas une solution à tout. Et lorsque Arthur perd pieds, tout lui échappe. Y compris ses capacités logistiques. Saura t-il démêler le vrai du faux ?

_Chapitre Un._

**Crowded minds **

Le temps ne s'écoule jamais trop vite. Et jamais trop lentement.

Arthur regardait sa main devant la pâle lumière de l'aube, à sa fenêtre, la faisait tourner, retourner. Quelques rayons venaient se poser sur les lignes sinueuses de sa paume, dévoilant toute la laideur d'une main. Tous ces sillons hasardeux, ces fossés illogiques, ces marques étranges, lui rappelaient que le temps ne s'inscrirait jamais mieux que dans ses mains. Chaque jour laissait probablement naître une nouvelle strie.  
Mais Arthur n'était pas vieux. Ni jeune d'ailleurs. Il était de ces adultes du milieu, flottants, pas assez âgé pour pouvoir faire un bilan de sa vie, et trop âgé pour penser encore faire quelque chose de son existence. Il était dans cet âge étrange où tout en s'enfonçant dans le monde adulte on se sentait de nouveau adolescent.

Mais surtout, Arthur ne dormait plus. Quelques heures sur un fauteuil, d'autres sur un livre, parfois même sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Assez pour ne pas être épuisé, et trop peu pour être en forme. Les sourcils froncés, il baissa lentement cet horrible appendice strié qu'il observait depuis les premiers rayons de soleils et détourna les yeux vers le lit qu'on appelait conjugal. Arianne dormait. La bouche légèrement ouverte, les cheveux épars, le temps ne semblait pas vouloir marquer cette femme au fil des années. Elle méritait bien son nom mythique.  
L'anglais se redressa encore un peu, reportant son attention sur l'aube. Depuis ces quelques mois il en avait vu des dizaines. Des centaines peut-être. Toutes semblables et différentes. Le ciel crachait à cet instant toutes les couleurs de son panel dans un tableau hasardeux. Arthur n'aimait pas vraiment ce moment où tout s'improvisait. Il préférait un ciel noir pour la nuit, un ciel bleu pour le jour. Le dégradé de l'aube et du coucher de soleil lui donnait un sentiment d'incertitude, comme si il y avait une hésitation de la part de la nature de faire continuer le cycle des choses.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux contemplations. Les contemplations avaient disparu avec le 17ème siècle. Au piquet. Il était temps de se lever, préparer du thé, le petit-déjeuner. Commencer à faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait, en somme. Une routine rassurante, le confortant dans l'idée que le temps et l'usure effaceraient tout. Arianne se leva, aux alentours de 8 heures 30. Arthur avait noté que lorsqu'elle avait passé une journée éprouvante, elle ne rejoignait la cuisine qu'à 8 heures 40. Ou 45 en cas de grosse fatigue. Elle s'installait selon le même rituel, l'esprit encore embrumé. Puis, une fois son café respiré et la première gorgée bue, elle daignait lever les yeux vers son mari pour lui adresser un sourire et un bonjour de circonstance. Même avec ses cernes, ses cheveux en bataille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa femme irrésistible.  
Ce matin-là, puisqu'il fallait bien un matin plus particulier que les autres pour commencer une histoire, Arianne s'était levée en catastrophe. Elle avait surgi dans la cuisine comme une lionne mal léchée et s'était ruée sur son café, l'emportant avec elle dans la salle de bains. Au regard pour le moins surpris de son mari elle répondit un vague "r'tard!" avant de disparaître. Une autre chose qu'Arthur avait noté à propos des femmes. De la sienne en particulier. Cette faculté de caler deux heures de salle de bains le matin en se levant seulement une heure avant de partir au travail. Elles devaient probablement creuser un trou dans l'espace temps afin de pouvoir se préparer convenablement.

Mais là, non. Arthur n'avait pas encore terminé ses crumpets que sa femme déboulait dans la cuisine, se jetait sur un morceau de pain, parlait en postillonnant à moitié sur le visage d'Arthur. Désolée je me suis réveillée trop tard, pas grave chérie, bon je te laisse à ce soir je t'aime. Moi aussi... Et la porte se ferma aussi sec.

Une tornade vous dis-je. Et Arthur était pour le moins perturbé. Il n'avait pas eu son bisou du matin, et ça, c'était tragique. Mais il continua comme si de rien n'était, déjeunant seul avec lui même. Les minutes défilaient, mais rien n'y faisait, il buvait son thé avec tout le flegme propre à sa patrie.  
Il avait pourtant du travail aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, de la logistique. Mathématiques, physique, logique. Tout ce qui n'heurtait pas la logique lui semblait un antre de repos. Tout ce qui n'était pas irrationnel, tout ce qui lui demandait le maximum de ses capacités. Son travail, c'était son point fixe. Et son point fixe tendait à tanguer. Il s'était trompé. Une fois. Pas grave. Deux fois. Etrange. Trois fois. Puis d'autres encore. En d'autres termes, Arthur commençait à travailler de plus en plus mal. Il confondait les chiffres, et partait dans de longues absences, penché au dessus de ses fiches. Cobb n'avait rien dit. L'anglais savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Penché devant son ordinateur, les lettres se faisaient de plus en plus floues. Elles avaient même fini par devenir une ligne simple. Et les informations s'assemblèrent en une série de lignes droites, indescriptibles. Il luttait. Mais rien n'y faisait, il s'était effondré sur son clavier. Net. Au loin, il crut entendre la voix d'Arianne, lointaine. Sans doute une illusion.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa femme était à ses côtés. Elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule et murmurait à son oreille. " Eh bien, tu as décidé de te mettre en RTT ? " " Mmh... non. Je dois être fatigué."" Tu devrais dormir. La nuit de préférence ..."  
La brune caressa distraitement son épaule. Il savait pourquoi elle était là. Il devait être aux alentours de midi, et Cobb devait les rejoindre pour régler les derniers détails de leur prochaine extraction. Ils avaient décidé de travailler en équipe, depuis l'inception réussie de Fisher fils. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de continuer, ils avaient gagné l'argent de deux vies lors de cette périlleuse mission, mais chacun était hypnotisé par la profondeur des rêves, par leur magnétisme irrésistible. Cobb pouvait de nouveau explorer, Arianne ne se lassait pas de créer, et Arthur aidait les deux premiers tout en profitant des expériences exceptionnelles qu'offrait chaque rêve.

Seulement, sa passion s'envolait. Il avait perdu le goût de s'appliquer, perdu le goût de chercher la perfection. Les évènements récents lui avaient arraché toute envie. Et par là même, son efficacité incroyable. Arthur n'était plus le meilleur dans son domaine. Et à chaque nouvelle extraction, il se rendait un peu plus compte de sa déchéance.  
Sa femme le secoua un peu plus. Elle était toujours énergique, toujours aussi vivante. Et il se demandait pourquoi. Il lui en voulait presque. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme lui ? Elle avait pourtant vécu la même chose, comment se faisait-il que cette femme reste aussi superbe ? Et paradoxalement, il était soulagé. Soulagé de voir qu'il était le seul à se perdre, qu'il restait quelqu'un de fort pour deux dans leur demeure. Paradoxe. Malgré toute sa logique, toute sa droiture, il était rongé par les paradoxes.

" Tu viens ? Cobb est arrivé. Il attend, on va y aller, tout est préparé... N'est ce pas ? " " Hum. Oui. "  
Il se leva, reprenant contenance, attrapa ses dossiers et rejoignit Cobb. Ce dernier jouait distraitement avec son alliance, la faisait tourner sur son annuaire. Il se redressa et marcha jusqu'à Arthur pour le saluer.

" Allons-y. Tu as tout vérifié ? " " Oui. Ta carte est prête. " " Christian Jey, Masseur du Hilton. J'aime beaucoup " Ajouta Cobb en tournant et retournant la carte.

Le plan était relativement simple. Le sujet se trouvait dans le SPA d'un hôtel Hilton, avait choisi l'option massage. Une serviette chaude imbibée de chloroforme posée sur le visage suffisait à l'endormir. Le reste était une autre paire de manche. Arianne avait confectionné deux plans, un premier niveau de rêve assez simple, agréable, et le second plus renfermé et intime, afin de mettre le sujet en confiance dans un environnement plus confiné et agréable. Ils agissaient de plus en plus discrètement. Cobb et Arianne semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde, ils suivaient la psychologie de chaque sujet et semblaient s'améliorer de plus en plus à chaque expérience. Contrairement à lui.

Le sujet en question s'appelait Robert Grant. Ledit Robert Grant, adjoint du maire de New-York, semblait tremper dans des affaires de corruption. Le maire, lui, s'était offert au nom de la ville les services des espions les plus efficaces de la planète afin de lever le voile sur ces rumeurs, et obtenir les coordonnées des éventuels contacts de son adjoint. Il aurait été mal vu d'avoir un mafieux comme principal collaborateur.  
Il ne fut pas difficile pour l'extracteur de piéger le politique. Arianne, en femme de ménage, et Arthur, en serveur, attendaient son message pour le rejoindre dans la salle de massage, fermée au public. Tout était parfait. Cette pensée réconfortait autant Arthur qu'elle le perturbait. Tout était parfait. Il tiquait. Tout était parfait. Le jeune blond, allongé sur la table, déjà branché, semblait plongé dans le plus beaux des rêves. Cobb et Arianne le rejoignirent tandis qu'Arthur hésitait une seconde. Ils avaient invité Yusuf. Arthur se demandait bien pourquoi. Le chimiste, vêtu du même costard que lui, allait rester pour surveiller la petite troupe. Cet effort lui sembla inutile; ils n'allaient travailler que sur deux strates de rêves. Il finit par se dire qu'Arianne et Cobb voulaient probablement aller ensembles dans l'autre niveau et ne se posa pas plus de question sur le sujet.

Finalement, il plongea. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un village aux maisons penchées, vieilles, séparées par des chemins de terre. Il croyait reconnaître les hameaux anglais. Les vitres épaisses laissaient difficilement voir l'intérieur. Cobb était souriant, assis sur un banc avec Arianne, tandis que Robert Grant errait en souriant sur la seule place ronde du petit village.  
Pourquoi cette place lui paraissait-elle aussi familière ? Robert Grant lui jeta un regard, il souriait en coin. Ses yeux pétillaient. Décidément, Arthur devait être fatigué. Il croyait reconnaître ce regard tout autant que cet endroit. Mais quoi ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu par Arianne qui lui attrapait la main.

" Viens, on a du travail. "

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de se figer, déchiré par un son. Un son qui le hantait. Les pleurs d'un enfant, dans une demeure non loin de là.

" ... Arthur, viens. "

Et il vînt.


End file.
